Honour, Pride, or Love?
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: Why won't he acknowledge him? Did the priest hate him? He wouldn't even accept the debt he would like to repay. Wasn't he worthy enough?  Masamune would like to know. He wants to find out once and for all.  One-shot.


**LOL I forgot to do this in the first place. Oh well. Hehe this is... MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! hehe and throwing a lemon in it directly, which could be pretty noobish. I wonder if there are mistakes, or if it **

**actually makes sense. Oh well, up to you guys. XD**

**SPECIAL THANKS to: Prokitty202 and Somniyo. Hehe, without their support, I would be scared to death, and failing miserably. LOL.**

**anyways, **

**Enjoy:**

** Honour, Pride or Love?**

**

* * *

**

Masamune Date sighed, moving his hand to his head, to grip it in annoyance. His other hand joined, placing his fingers on each of his temples which were throbbing.

He was sitting in his room, feeling his anger grow worse by the second.

He couldn't stand it. His blood boiled while only thinking about the pretentious priest who claimed himself to be the token of honour. How dare he.

Masamune thought about when he first met the man he despises now. Said man walked in, on the right side of Keiji Maeda, Yukimura Sanada walking on the other.

The dragon clenched his fist. That bastard. He thought about how that priest, Kanetsugu Naoe, dares to call himself honourable and peaceloving, while he, just like Masamune himself, sent men into war, bringing them towards their deaths.

Nevertheless, the priest kept on talking about how he loathed war. About how he actually fought against his will. Masamune didn't believe any of that. That man was just a mere hypocrite.

So, the two weren't too fond of each other, but for some reason, Masamune couldn't get him out of his head.

He thought about their battle in Odawara. The one eyed dragon was struggling, something he didn't like to admit. Kanetsugu had saved him that day.

Masamune let out a grunt out of disdain. He really shouldn't let his irritations get to him. Especially such a foolish hypocritical priest, but concentrate on what was to come.

Shortly, they would have an upcoming battle again.

The dragons latest, against one of the most powerful Daimyo had been successful. He had driven back Hideyoshi's forces. Masamune was satisfied.

Peace returned to the land until Hideyoshi's death brought it back to a state of disarray.

Hideyoshi's retainers, Mitsunari Ishida, and Masanori Fukushima, faced each other in a struggle for succession of the Toyotomi legacy.

And here it begun.

Kanetsugu Naoe, the same man who had saved Masamune, hurried to the defence of his friend, Mitsunari. In other words, according to the dragon, he owed Kanetsugu. So, said dragon rushed to the battlefield, to aid the 'token of love and honour'.

* * *

Time passed and Masamune found himself at the battlefield. ' So, he wishes to rescue Mitsunari?' Masamune thought, and decided to lend them a hand.

This was not because it interested Masamune in any way, he owed Kanetsugu. So, to repay his debt, he decided to assist.

He began to move, fighting his way through the low worms, who called themselves soldiers. He was right to do so though, because he got word in the meantime that Kanetsugu was struggling, being surrounded by the army of Nagamasa Kuroda.

A sound of irritation could be heard from the young lord. Insisting to risk your own neck, and get yourself into trouble, is that what that fool called honour?

Masamune put more force in his attacks, only to enlighten the feeling of contempt and anger. He just couldn't understand Kanetsugu's believes and ways of war. As he fought his way through, and was nearing the said priest.

There he was, struggling against those imbeciles, tired, sweaty and mildly injured. His clothes slightly torn, his wounds being exposed. Still, he kept fighting, the risk of his head being taken within seconds very high.

Masamune sighed, and kept going, as he reached the spot he began to speak.

"I came to repay the debt I owe you from Odawara."Now hopefully, he could get this over with.

"Debt? I don't recall offering anything to a mangy dog like you." That was the priest's reply.

Masamune froze for a second. Did he hear that right? That answer, that, was the way to thank him? Here he was going through all that effort, just to be insulted. Just to be looked down upon to? Just to hear the tone of antipathy that voice spoke with?

Now the lord of Öshu wasn't the type of man to care whether a person thanked him or not. He couldn't care less. It was that, filthy, patronising way of treatment, the priest gave him, that annoyed him to the most. He wouldn't take this lightly.

"Listen Kanetsugu, I will take your head myself, before I let anyone else have it!" The dragon retorted.

The priest merely turned his head away, with the same haughty attitude, as always.

That is an image, Masamune wouldn't forget. He would keep it in mind, but there is a battle that need to be fought.

* * *

Being victorious, Masamune was content with his recent achievement. He was tired, dirty, and he felt his clothes sticking to his body, brushing against his injuries which kind of hurt. His armour was in a state of derelict. Nonetheless, he couldn't speak of disappointment.

There is only one thing, he couldn't let be. One thing, that made his heart pulse faster. He made his way off the battlefield.

He should calm down, and don't let his rage get the best off him. But he couldn't stand this any longer. He needed to know, why Kanetsugu treated him this way.

As he kept on walking, the battlefield's image became more vague, while walking further and further away. He wasn't sure if he was going the right way, since he hadn't collected any intelligence about Kanetsugu's whereabouts. But what he did had, was instinct.

He could feel the priest presence getting stronger while walking on.

After walking for some time, he ended up in an unknown area. He looked around and spotted some trees and grass and plants.

The description may lack some details, but to be honest, Masamune had never been here before. Just try imagining a forest of sorts.

As the dragon got deeper into the woods, he noticed something shining from a far.

'What the..?' Masamune thought.

He looked up to see the moonlights rays peering through the gaps from the leaves of the trees. He stared at it for a second, and came to the realisation that because of his anger and fuming, he forgot the days that passed by, which included time.

He decided to go towards the shining light, which appeared to be, as he came nearer, a lake, shining with the help of the embrace of the moon.

The dragon moved closer. Suddenly his eye widened, his heart began to beat faster which caused him to dive behind the nearest tree as fast as he could.

No, he wasn't hiding. Masamune Date, the one eyed dragon, does not fear anything. The sight before him just caused him to make his mind go fuzzy.

He had found him.

There stood Kanetsugu Naoe, his helmet off of his head. His black half long hair out of its pony tail, which fell down to his shoulders. His jacket and armour removed, which left his upper body bare, causing his wounds to be more visible.

Probably the priest had come to cleanse his wounds, which indicated his recent battles.

Masamune's eye stayed focused on the priest's back. He felt his cheeks heat up.

'Am I…What is wrong with me?' Masamune tried to focus his gaze toward another direction, in which he failed miserably. He wondered why. His orb seemed to be locked, like some sort of magnetic force kept it at place.

He growled. Here he is standing in a forest, near a lake, watching the man he dislikes. The man, who treats him in a way that he surely doesn't deserve. The man, who looks down on him.

The man… who keeps babbling about honour. The man, who keeps talking about the people he cares for..

The people, in which Masamune is not included.

He sighed.

"You can come out now."

Masamune jumped a bit. 'Shit.'

The voice of the older man had spoken, telling the dragon to show himself. He had been figured out, however, he didn't think he made that much noise. This was just great, now Kanetsugu had more reason to preach him about honour.

He walked up to the priest before him, who had turned to face the young dragon.

Masamune tried as much as possible to avoid the priest's hard stare. He could feel it coming, annoying ranting about, honour , love and how much of a dog the younger man was. He couldn't take it anymore… He wanted to put a stop to Kanetsugu's damned arrogance.

As soon as he stood still, he decided to speak before Kanetsugu could open his annoying mouth again.

"Kanetsugu…"

The priest kept his eyes locked with the dragon's single eye.

"There is something I need to know." Masamune continued, knowing now he had his full attention. "Why?"

Kanetsugu frowned. "Why what?"

The young lord clenched his fists, holding his arms tightly to his sides. "Why do you keep treating me the same way, like you always do?"

The priest only remained silent, his captivating gaze never leaving Masamune's.

"Why do you look down on me? What did I do to deserve such treatment?" The northern lord continued.

Kanetsugu still did nothing but stare.

"Why do you keep insulting me? Why didn't you… accepted the debt I tried to repay?" Masamune paused. "Am I not worthy? ! Why..? Do you hate me? "

"I do not hate you." The older man spoke.

Masamune grinded his teeth, feeling the hidden anger from before building back up again. "Then why! ?" he yelled. "Why do you keep treating me as a minor? And more importantly.. Why did you saved me in Odawara… If you find me nothing more than a mangy dog." Masamune said, repeating Kanetsugu's insults during their last battle.

Masamune gazed at the ground, to avoid further eye contact. He finally said what has been bothering him all this time. But why was he so afraid of Kanetsugu's reaction?

When Masamune surprisingly didn't heard any snide remarks, insults or preaching for that matter… He looked up, his eye leaving the ground.

Kanetsugu had turned to the water and didn't say anything.

Masamune sighed and decided to leave. He turned to walk off, but then the priest finally spoke.

"Is that your way of solving your problems? Don't tell me you've turned into a coward now. Timorously running away won't do you any good."

'That's it.' The dragon decided he had enough. He would make that idiot think twice before mocking him ever again. He turned around and ran towards the priest's direction.

The eyes of the older man widened, because the next thing he knew was that he found himself being pushed into the water, along with the dragon who was the one to blame.

Said dragon appeared to have tackled the priest causing them both to fall into the lake.

After a while, to have been submerged Kanetsugu tried to stand in which he succeeded, the water reaching till his stomach. He looked at the young lord before him, who had just poked his now helmetless head above water, then stood as well, the water reaching his chest.

"Great, now I'm wet too. Thank you Kanetsugu. For some reason, you always know just how to annoy me." The dragon said annoyed.

Kanetsugu just frowned ."Do I need to remember you who exactly pushed us in? Anyway, if that's all you got, I won't get angry, I needed to clean these anyway." He said as he looked at his own wounds.

Masamune just snorted in annoyance looking the other way, crossing his arms. He was so tired of that behaviour.

"Aren't you going to do something about yours?" The priest spoke again.

Masamune only looked at him confused. But realized what he meant as the older man pointed at his sores.

"What do you care, anyway?" The dragon retorted, still not looking at Kanetsugu.

The priest sighed. "If you won't do something, those will get infected, you'll get ill, and you might die."

"Since when did you—"

"Letting whatever person die, is against my code of honour."

There we go. If the word 'honour' didn't came out of that imbecile's mouth….

Irritated, Masamune removed the clothes and armour from his upper body. Who the hell thought that bastard that he was? A saint? The dragon didn't think so.

Using his hands, he formed a bowl holding them under water, then pulling them out, pouring the liquid over his wounds.

Masamune flinched a bit, as the sores stung a little. He kept repeating his actions until a hand grabbed his wrist.

The dragon looked to whom the hand belonged to, none other than Kanetsugu.

The young lord glared at him. "What? "

"You're doing it wrong. Let me—"

Masamune pulled back his arm, causing the priest to let go of him.

"I don't need your help. Now leave me alone." The dragon said, trying to turn away but Kanetsugu moved to get a hold of his shoulders.

Masamune growled. "Let go of me."

The fact that Kanetsugu didn't say anything but only stared, made the younger man slightly uncomfortable. He tried to focus his gaze elsewhere, ending up staring at the priest's chest, which was wet from the water, shiny because of the light of the moon.

Masamune eyed the gash upon it. It was a gaping wound.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. The priest shook his head.

"Only a little. But it doesn't matter now."

The young lord kept looking at it. Little did he know, Kanetsugu stared down at him, with a look far different from disdain.

It got him thinking again about why Kanetsugu didn't wanted Masamune to help him. Now, he got cut, several gashes among his body.

"You are such an imbecile." The dragon said, to which the older man raised an eyebrow at.

"Risking your neck for no reason." He continued.

"Still bothers you?" Kanetsugu asked.

"Of course! I mean, you'd rather die than be saved by me!" The dragon retorted. That is how he felt.

"But I never said that, did I?"

Masamune looked up inquisitively, his single eye showing that he searched for answers.

"Like I said earlier, it's against my code of honour to let whatever person die." He paused. "even if it takes my own life."

The dragons eyes widened, his heart beating faster immediately. He felt his cheeks heat up again, as on his cheeks appeared a bit pink.

'Is that why…' Was what immediately flashed through his mind. "Kanetsugu.."

Kanetsugu smiled which was very rare, to Masamune, that is. It made the younger man blush more.

So actually, the priest had helped him again, he didn't want Masamune to die. This caused the dragon to not know, what he should say. So, did this mean, Kanetsugu did care? He didn't want to ask. He felt a bit guilty. Not that he would admit though. He wanted to do something, something to make it up. Not because he cared that much, or anything. He just knew that was, what was right.

Masamune stared for a second, his eye traveling until it met the priest's wet chest, where the gaping wound was.

Without thinking, the northern lord lowered a little in the water, brought his mouth to the wound, his lips brushing softly over it, causing a low growl to commence from the other man's throat, and look questionably at the dragon.

The latter just snorted. "What? it's not like I'm doing this because I want to. I just so happen to owe you something."

Kanetsugu smiled at that, causing the dragon to be even more annoyed.

'Damn it, is he… laughing at me? I'll show him.' And with that thought in mind, Masamune moved his hands, to twist the priest's nipples. Hard.

The older man yelled out in pain before sending the other a death glare, causing the latter to smirk.

"Hm? What's wrong Kanetsugu?"

Said man felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "You…"

"Don't be so angry." The dragon kissed the wound once again. "I'm helping you out here, don't make me change my mind." He said before stroking lightly over the sore with his tongue, making the man groan.

Masamune kept on licking it, making sure it got clean.

The priest's groans sounded lower, as he responded to the feeling. It stung, but at the same time it felt kind of good. Evidence, was below, as his pants sticked to his manhood, which made the cloth feeling even tighter.

Suddenly he let out a loud moan, being caused by the young lord, who's hand had found his way into the priest's soaked pants.

As the dragon had wrapped his hand around Kanetsugu's now fairly awoken arousal, he began moving his hand instantly, going up and down in a certain rhythm.

He was loving the deep sounds the priest make, who was beginning to slightly buck his hips against his hands, indicating he wanted more. The dragon was happy to oblige.

Kanetsugu looked the younger man in the eye, cupping his chin to kiss him roughly. He slipped his tongue through Masamune's soft lips, making their tongues battle for dominance. The priest pulled the dragon closer, for their bodies to touch.

After pulling back, Masamune speeded up his hands movements and Kanetsugu couldn't bear it anymore. He could feel his dick throbbing with anticipation into the dragon's hands.

Masamune looked at Kanetsugu confused as said priest had grabbed his wrist, halting his hand's movements and making him let go.

Kanetsugu let go of Masamune's wrist and used his other hand to pull the young lord in for another kiss, using his free hand to undo his own pants removing them and throwing them to the shore, along with his undergarment.

Hastily the priest reached for Masamune's pants, looking into his single eye, which showed signs of worry.

"K- Kane—"

"It's okay." The priest replied before Masamune could finish his sentence. "I will be gentle.." and with that, he undid the pants pulling them and the undergarments off, with some cooperation of Masamune.

Now they were naked, the water and wetness making their bodies glistening in the moonlight, as Kanetsugu moved to pull the young lord closer for a kiss once again, grinding his erection against Masamune's, making the latter wrap his arms around the priest's neck as he moaned out loud.

"Kane.." Was all Masamune could bring out as the pleasure got almost too much for him. It felt good. To amplify the friction, Masamune wrapped his legs around Kanetsugu's waist, drawing him nearer.

The priest decided that it took long enough. He readied himself, poking Masamune's entrance, which caused the latter to look up in anxiety. Kanetsugu returned the look with a smile, and Masamune nodded.

And with that, Kanetsugu plunged in, penetrating the tight opening.

Masamune tensed, and gritted his teeth.

The priest let out a loud moan, and rolled his head back in pleasure, before asking the younger lord if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good." Masamune replied, as he calmed down, his body getting less tensed.

Kanetsugu saw that as a sign of approval, so he could move, so he began thrusting in and out slowly, loud, deep growls of pleasure and delight could be heard from him.

After adjusting a bit, Masamune got used to the feeling, and he too, started moaning, as the pressure from the water made the force of the thrusts stronger.

As the priest noticed, he began speeding up his pace, going in deeper, hitting Masamune's prostate, making a squeaky moan escape the dragon's mouth.

"K-Kane!" He moaned out loud. " Aaahh…Do it again…!" After hearing that, the priest obliged immediately.

He thrust his hips up hitting him from the same angle, at the same spot over and over again, reaching for the pleasure zone.

He smirked, as he listened to Masamune's loud moaning. "Are you sure… You can take it?"

Masamune wanted to reply, as he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so Kanetsugu thrust in even harder, moving in an erratic pace, causing the dragon to moan instead.

Eventually, both men came to their limits, as they screamed out loud.

Kanetsugu released himself deeply into the dragon, filling with his warm seed.

Masamune panted, after he had spilled between them, the water rinsing it away. He laid his head on Kanetsugu's shoulder, who had managed, to recover and lift them both pretty swiftly out of the water. He laid Masamune down on the shore, as the priest collapsed right beside him.

Masamune was struck in his thoughts for a second, then spoke. "There are two things, that bothered me for a while. Pride and honour. My pride, or your way of beliefs in honour, I mean. I didn't know which to choose."

Kanetsugu looked questionably at the young lord and said " So, you made your choice? Out of which?"

The dragon smirked at that. "None, today, I've chosen for love."

* * *

**It's done! How was that? Did it made any sense?**

**Hehe anyways, hereby, I greet you *flies off with cape***

**- Coco**


End file.
